


【弦狼】男孩们偷偷尝试的初吻

by UnSospiro



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Osananajimi, 幼馴染
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnSospiro/pseuds/UnSospiro
Summary: 少年时期的弦狼令人脸红的接吻初尝试
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	【弦狼】男孩们偷偷尝试的初吻

**Author's Note:**

> 超级短x写得不好请大家轻点砍我qwqqq  
> ooc成分有

“弦一郎少爷？”狼身后已经没有退路了，后背紧紧地贴着天守阁居室的墙壁，被迫抬起头与略高他一些的少年对视，双眼透过散落的细碎额发放射出鲜明的黑色光芒。弦一郎睁大眼睛盯着小忍者，正在窜个子的年纪他的身高已经超过了狼，得弯曲一些颈背才能贴近那张被长长的刘海遮住小半的脸。两个血气方刚的少年呼吸交融在一起，让狼的脸颊有些发热。  
“就试一下。”弦一郎认真地端详着狼，鼻尖几乎要贴上他的了。狼的嘴唇被茶水浸湿了，此时闪着莹莹的水光，在午后的光线中显出绯红的颜色，面颊由于紧张似乎泛起一点点红晕，长长的睫毛有些不安地闪动着，总是面无表情的脸细细看来倒是十分清秀，在此时的情况下略微显出疑惑和慌张。  
“弦一郎少爷、少爷请不要这样——”一心爷爷会生气的。弦一郎凑得更近了，他把话咽回嘴里。狼无措地闭上眼睛，嘴里有些急促地吐着热气，浅浅地掠过少年的鼻尖。弦一郎捧着他的脸，面颊到耳根的皮肤一片绯红。他试探性地用嘴唇轻轻触到狼的唇尖，薄而柔软还带着糖和柿子的甜味，舌尖顶开紧闭的齿关弦一郎敏锐地捕捉到一瞬间狼细不可闻的轻哼。小忍者的舌头又滑又软，畏怯地伸出一小节生涩地被勾起纠缠，好像不愿承认初吻的好奇和兴奋。  
弦一郎的指尖触到狼发烫的脸颊，其实他自己的心脏也快要跳出来了。他睁眼偷瞄少年的样子，薄薄的皮肤浮动着青筋，简直能透视内部的血管，微微皱着眉试图适应弦一郎毫无技巧可言的掠夺。他被亲吻得狼狈不堪，毫无经验甚至快要喘不过气来，他挣扎着想把弦一郎推开，而对方似乎并不打算放过狼，死死地把他压在墙上令他动弹不得。  
直到唇舌交缠得难舍难分得一塌糊涂才分开，狼被吻透了，简直觉得自己身上到处都是弦一郎的味道，别过脸伸手去推少年的肩。他侧过身想要站起来，嘴唇又麻又热，脑子稀里糊涂地还没反应过来究竟做了什么，一不注意又被人扑倒在榻榻米上，胸膛隔着衣服和血肉紧紧贴着另一个火热的心脏，弦一郎俯视着被压在身下的狼，湿润的眼睛被长长的睫毛遮掩着，红透了脸嘴里还止不住喘息。他忍不住满溢的喜欢，又凑过去咬他的嘴唇。  
“再来一次、再来一次嘛。”


End file.
